Red Unmarked Graves
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Three barrels, one target at a time. Naruto is taken in by Jonah at a young age to be a Merc in his company and now Naruto is back and ready to party...One dead body at a time! Don't own Naruto


I was playing Army of two: the Fortieth Day and I thought there were some badass enemies on that game and my buddy has been nagging me to write a Naruto story forever, even though he knew I'd never watched the show before!

Don't own Naruto or Army of Two

_STORY START_

_CHAPTER START_

_**Location unknown**_

"_RED 1, Do you copy?"_

"_This is RED 1, I read you"_

"_This is a simple mission, these shitheads have been tailing troops in our territory and giving away their positions. A Kill Order has been authorized."_

Inside a large cargo helicopter, three grown men were making last minute checks on all their gear. The one identified as Red 1 was a large man decked out from head to toe in grey and black heavy-armor. The boots around his feet had thick metal plates on the toe and heel and the thick pants were secured over the boots by two straps. His rounded shoulder pads each had red stripes on them and were obviously bulletproof as was the rest of him. Four thick polymer straps secured a large red satchel to his back, although the top two straps sagged a bit from the weight. His thick tactical vest covered his chin down. His face was covered by a mask of stainless-steel with only two eye-holes the size of a quarter. Situated tightly on his head, over the helmet, was a red beret. Two eyes of a dull navy blue calmly shifted to his shoulder as he fastened his forearm armor and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He reached down into a nearby crate and retrieved a Man-operable GAU-19 .50 Caliber Minigun with a shorted barrel and apparently powered by a portable propane tank instead of electricity. He sat the minigun down and grabbed a Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 with a compensator and holstered it. (It's the Gatling SuperHeavy from Army of Two: the Fortieth Day.)

"Ready?" A voice from beside him questioned.

When the blue landing lights clicked on two men sat beside him.

The first was a soldier the same height as the Man in the Beret. He wore Black and red bulky tactical armor with a gasmask over his face that had a yellow cord leading down his back for an air supply. He had two large duffel cases on each hip and a smaller one on his lower back. He had a small supply of hand-grenades hanging on his belt. He fiddled with a Milkor MGL. He was the one that asked the question. (Grenadier SuperHeavy)

The second of the trio was a made at least a foot taller than both men with _Dangerously _heavy armor with consisted of fire-retardant polymer and an almost-comically large fuel tank in his back with a hose that lead to the flamethrower slung on his hip. His mask was open, revealing an incredibly burned left cheek for only a moment before he reached up an pulled down his mask, which was imprinted with eight slanted eye-holes. (Flamethrower SuperHeavy)

The Man in the Beret nodded wordlessly and lifted his Minigun back up to the Ready Position. The Grenadier jumped gleefully from his seat and was obviously smiling beneath his gasmask. The Flamethrower, however, was less enthusiastic and calmly stood up and readied his signature weapon. Their earpieces crackled in their ears.

"_Time to start this party! RED1! Fire Starter! Boom-Stick! Time to drop!"_ The bottom of their carrier dropped out from under them and they fell far into an abyss of darkness. Several shots ran into the night until all was quiet.

_**Fortieth Day PMC Campsite, 6 Hours Later; Jonah's Tent**_

Our friend in the beret took a seat in front of his leader. He had just completed his mission and was so suddenly called to a meeting (He hadn't even gotten out of his gear!) with the most important person in his life; Jonah. Jonah raised him as a cutthroat Mercenary killer since he was a small child, and he was responsible for being the one who made him into what he was today. While at the same time he lost a few pieces of his soul, he gained a father.

Jonah paced around behind his tall chair restlessly for four or five times before stopping and turning to our guy.

"Red, take off your mask." He gruffly ordered.

The Man (now known at Red) removed his beret then his helmet in quick secession. Blonde hair freed itself from the mask like a beast and was cut close to the head but not short enough to see his scalp, his face was decorated with three whisker marks on each cheek and a thin goatee that Red was sure he was going to shave as soon as he got a razor. His face was strikingly handsome and even as still as he was, someone could tell easily he was a man who wanted to fight for something.

"Red as you know, I'm not your real father and since your twenty-first birthday is Sunday, I believe it's time I was honest with you." Jonah's face was set in a grim line.

"Dad, don't worry about it, I got another mission in the morning, I can't let little revelations make me slip up." Red's voice was a deep baritone that sounded years before it's time.

Jonah smiled. "But you also can't be prepared for these 'revelations' if you haven't experienced them before." He rose an eyebrow. "So you don't want to know about your heritage?"

Red shrugged. "If you took me out of there in the first place, they obviously had no business in keeping a child."

Jonah nodded. "Still, I will tell you. Your real name is Naruto Uzumaki, Red."

_**Leaf Village, midnight, eighteen years ago**_

_Jonah was having a good time. He had just been promoted to a Captain in his brother's PMC Corporation and he had decided since their camp was a few miles away, he would drop in to this obscure part of the world to celebrate. He was dressed in a simple white T-shirt with his green jacket and a pair of civilian jeans. His only weapon was a black combat knife at his waist. He was just packing up from his little party, which included him drinking alone all night, when he heard it._

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" A tine voice screamed from not far off._

_Jonah dropped his last drink of the night. "What the hell!" _

_He ran out into the street where a blonde child was being chased by a mob headed straight for him. The boy couldn't be older than three with unruly hair and wearing rags. He felt intense rage when the boy looked at him and a dose of solid fear went through his eyes, he thought Jonah was with them! He walked to the center of the road and as swift as a viper, caught his arm in a vice-like grip. Naruto looked up at him and tried desperately to tear his arm away when the Jonah reached behind his back and brought forth a small metal cylinder with a circular pin sticking out of it. He pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the mob, and watched happily as one of the villagers stopped to pick it up and examine it. _

_BOOM!_

_The mob was nothing but twenty or so civilians with whatever sharp and pointy objects they could find around the house to aid them in destroying the demon brat. By the time the smoke cleared, their was only an appendage here or there laying around the large crater. Jonah Smiled._

_He switched his attention to the boy who had stopped struggling and looked at the crater with tears stinging his eyes. He did not expect the boy to glare up at him and start to furiously kick him in the foot. Of course this did not hurt Jonah in the slightest but did make him confused. Why would this child cry for the people who wanted him dead? Jonah grabbed his foot and lifted upside down up to his level to speak with the boys face-to-face._

"_What in the name of God's green earth is wrong with you kid?" Jonah yelled at his face. To the boy's credit, he only slightly flinched._

_The boy glared while trying to swing his arms at Jonah's face. "They were innocent people who had families! They didn't deserve to die!"_

_To say that the older man was angry would be an understatement. He was furious! He was livid! He was... Pissed off!_

_Jonah grabbed the boy by the hair with his other hand and let go of his leg, causing him to squeal in pain as his hair was pulled roughly. Jonah got right in Naruto's face, causing him to immediately silence._

"_Let me tell you something, brat, if their families knew what they were doing to a kid, they probably wouldn't associate with them at all! Another thing: You think running away is going to get them to stop? No, they'll just ambush you and kill you like a dog!"_

_Jonah dropped the boy onto the ground. "The swiftest emotion to enter the brain is fear; plain and simple. Next time; have a few bombs set up when they chase you! I don't care if you have to pay a hooker to distract them! Because if you do nothing, you'll just be another corpse in hell. If you let it continue, you deserve to die like a mutt!" He walked away._

"_W-wait!"_

_Jonah turned his head slightly. _

"_Who a-are you?" _

"_Jonah, Captain of the Fortieth Day Merc Company." He stuck his hands in his pockets_

_Naruto smiled awkwardly. "T-thank you! I'm Naruto!"_

_Jonah sighed and grabbed the boy again, this time gently lifting him up onto his feet by the rags he substituted for a shirt. "This happen often, Naruto?"_

_Naruto hung his head. "No, only a couple of times a month, but it isn't as bad as on my birthday when the ninja join the mob..." He hugged his shoulders._

_Jonah knew his blood sugar was probably through the room by now and he knew he didn't want to kill this whole village because his brother would no doubt give him a long lecture about being stealthy is the best way to have fun. _

_Jonah snapped his fingers. "I got it!"_

_Naruto tilted his head. "Got what?"_

_Jonah smiled lopsidedly. "How would you like to come with me?"_

_Naruto perked up at this. "Really?"_

_Jonah smile increased. "Sure, I mean we __are__ a bunch of stone-cold killers with guns, but I'm sure we could find you something to do."_

_Naruto looked conflicted. He would be saying goodbye to everything he knows to go with a complete stranger that apparently works for murderers! He glanced at what used to be the mob that tormented him tonight and nodded to himself._

_He looked up at Jonah, who was not recognizing sirens in the distance. "I accept, Jonah!" _

_Jonah smacked him upside the head. "That's mister or sir to you, Kid! From now on your gonna be my pupil; you might as well act like one." _

_The two made their way out of leaf village for what Naruto thought would be forever._

_**Fortieth Day Campsite, Present Time**_

Red held his head. "But how do I not remember any of this?"

Jonah shrugged. "Suppressed memories, I don't blame you."

Red sighed. "So why aren't I called Naruto?"

Jonah lit a cigar a took a drag. "One day I asked you about the beatings and the mob and you said you didn't even know what I was talking about. I thought it was a good chance to start new, kinda. I named you Red because that was the color our company wears. Those memories might come back one day but that's not the point of the conversation."

Red slouched back into his chair. "Then what is?"

Jonah looked Red in the eye. "You need to go back to your village."

Red instantly jumped up and screamed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

If Jonah was offended by the blatant disregard for respect, he didn't show it. "If a man has no heritage, he has nothing but himself, and for most, that is not good company."

Red tried to protest further but Jonah held up a hand. "Besides, this is a direct order from the head of the Fortieth Day."

Red looked like he wanted to howl to the sky but gritted his teeth and saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

Red held a compass and the keys to the portable horse stable in the campsite. "I want you in civilian clothes with your gear and weapons packed up in ten minutes. I want you out of here before daybreak. The Leaf is one hundred miles that way, get going." He pointed behind him.

Jonah saluted Red, who said with vigor: "Be seeing you sir!"

Jonah frowned. "At ease"

Red put his beret onto his head and carried his helmet under his arm as he lifted the cloth opening of the tent. Jonah speaking made him stop, however. "This isn't see you later, Kid; It's goodbye...Son." Red felt an unimaginable amount of pride that Jonah called him son.

"I'll make you proud, Dad."He never even caught the full on grin Jonah burst into as he left his father.

"You already have."

_**One Hour Later, Halfway from the campsite to Leaf Village**_

Red sighed as the horse trotted slowly. He was in civilian clothes which included a tight black t-shirt that revealed just how much muscles red had. To be honest, he was ripped and his arms looked like he had a tree trunk circling his arm-bone. He had his usual red beret on his head and a pair of tactical gloves, while his pants were an exotic camo of black, red, and grey that he thought were perfect for urban camo. The camouflaged pants were tucked into a pair of tough combat boots. (AN: I kinda always think of Sylvester Stallone in the opening scene of Demolition Man when I think of this version of Naruto.) His armor was crammed into a huge duffel bag on the left hip of the horse while his Minigun was stored in a second duffel of the same size on the right side of the horse with the three barrel sticking out the top.

"AAHHHH!"

Red's horse's ears picked up the scream before he did and he frowned at the horse as it reared back in shock. Red patted his steed's side to calm him then listened again, hoping for a clearer direction to which to go. He heard nothing.

"Guess we're shooting blind on this one, boy!" He kicked and the horse took off deeper nto the forest.

_CHAPTER END_

Read and Review!


End file.
